Tlie Senior Leaders are responsible for tlie overall planning and operations of the programs and activities of the Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center (VICC). The Senior Leadership is comprised of the Director, Deputy Director and nine Associate Directors and has undergone transition during the current project period. As part of a planned succession following the successful 2003 competing renewal, Harold Moses, M.D., stepped down and Raymond DuBois, M.D., was named Director in in January 2005. Two years later he he left to become Provost and Executive Vice President of Academic Affairs at M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. Jennifer Pietenpol, Ph.D., then Associate Director for Basic Research, was asked to serve as interim director during a national search. In January 2008, she was selected as Director based on scientific accomplishments, leadership skills and administrative experience. Scott Hiebert, Ph.D., previously leader of the Signal Transduction and Cell Proliferation Research Program, was named Associate Director for Basic Science Research Programs in 2008 overseeing the basic science research programs and implementing the strategic plan for these programs. Also in 2008, William Blot, Ph.D., was named Associate Director for Cancer Prevention, Control and Population-Based Research. He provides senior leadership to the two coleaders of the Cancer Epidemiology, Prevention and Control Research Program. Four additional Associate Director positions have been added. Dr. Elizabeth Williams was recruited in 2005 as Associate Director for Minority Affairs with primary responsibility for health promotion, education, access to care, clinical trials and behavioral interventions for minority populations. Bettina Beech, Dr.P.H., was named in 2006 as Associate Director for Health Disparities Research, responsible for the promotion of health disparities research. In 2008, Beth Price, M.B.A., was named Associate Director for Administration and CEO and in 2009, Dr. Yu Shyr was named Associate Director for Quantitative Sciences Integration with oversight for integrating quantitative science throughout the center and facilitating VICC member access to complex genomic tools and analysis of high-dimensional data sets. Senior Leadership otherwise remains unchanged with David Johnson, M.D., as Deputy Director; Daniel Beauchamp, M.D., as Associate Director for Clinical Research Programs; Mark Magnuson, Ph.D., as Associate Director for Shared Resources; Ann Richmond, Ph.D., as Associate Director for Research Education; and Ms. Susan Mills as Associate Director for CCSG Administration.